Blackwood
Note! This character belongs to Winter-sama! No editing or using this character without permission! Blackwood Personal Description Real Name Kenneth Sullivan Hero Name Botanical Hero Blackwood Nicknames Kenny; Plant Boy Age * 14 (first appearance) * 17 (current) Birthday April 25 2XXX (Taurus) Gender Male Height * 174cm (first appearance) * 177cm (current) Weight 70kg Hair Colour Brown Eye Colour Green Blood Type O+ Orientation Asexual Heteroflexible Class 3-C Homeland Philadelphia, USA Quirk Power Plant Status Status Active Occupation Student I'll put real stuff here soon. Particularly change the infobox Kenneth Sullivan is an American student attending UA High. Appearance Personality At the core Kenny is a realist. But he also has something of an idealist. He tries to look at everything from an angle of scepticism and analyzes everything. “Facts trump feelings!” is Kenneth’s main belief system. He bases his decisions on facts, rather than his own feelings. According to him, anything can be explained, even if those explanations aren’t obvious at first and hard to find. He is curious about many things and likes to find out how things work and clear answers. Kenny even tries to explain superpowers through science and strongly believes some day somebody will manage to do this. He is better at coming up with ideas, than executing them. He is very observant and focuses on details. His mind works fast, so he can quickly come up with strategies. He keeps his options open and rarely plans too much ahead, as things may change constantly. Sometimes, he thinks way too much, which may lead to indecisiveness and the inability to respond. His logical thinking makes him quite insensitive, though as of recently he tries very hard to understand people’s emotions and show sympathy. It’s not easy for him to socialize and he sometimes has a hard time understanding things people do or say. Kenneth is quiet and reserved, but when it comes to a subjects he loves he might talk for quite a long time about it. After this though, he needs time away from people to recharge. He enjoys making new friends and sharing his knowledge. He is usually calm, light-hearted and shows confidence. Though through recent events this confidence has dwindled. Ken is usually polite, but he can also be rude if he wishes to! It is rather hard for him to fully “hate” a person, even is said person may be an arrogant asshole or a cocky ignorant piece of trash. He strongly believes that people aren’t bad or good, and that their actions have reasons. Unless those actions are unapologetic, like murder, he won’t hate the person. His curiosity doesn’t stray away from this either. He loves finding out the reasoning behind a person’s action to further understand them - even if they are horrible monsters. Power and Abilities * Power Plant: ** Plant Growth Manipulation: Kenneth's body produces a special liquid fertilizer. The fertilizer is able to stimulate the growth of plants, accelerate it. Additionally Kenneth is able to manipulate how a plant grows and which direction it grows to. Equipment Trivia * He really loves fruits. His favourites are bananas, limes and lemons. * Kenny loves all animals including insects and dangerous animals. Of course he knows when to keep distance. * However he is scared of seafowl. He also is afraid of fire. * His favourite season is (unsurprisingly) spring. * He is more of a night person. It's not rare that he stays up long. But he usually also stands up early. * Kenneth knows how to play the violin. He has a proficiency for string instruments. * He is ambidextrous. * Kenneth is a big hero fanboy. He collects hero figures and cards. * He also really loves to read comics. * He likes baseball, sucks at playing it though. * Kenneth loves watching birds. Another hobby of his is gardening. * He is able to draw quite well, but usually only does plants and animals. He is often seen doodling when bored. He dislikes showing his art to others. * Kenneth dislikes spicy food as he cannot eat it. * Kenny is actually quite good with machines, however has a dislike for them. Gallery File:Tired boy.png Category:Males Category:Fanon Universe Category:U.A. Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users